Cable: Marvel Universe Transformed
by Karl V
Summary: The story of the Marvel character facing a world with alien beings that are more than meets the eye.
1. #1

Cable #1   
"Foreshadows"  
By Karl V.  
  
  
The rain beat down upon him with unrelenting hostility. The added weight of the water-drenched attire didn't affect him much as he remained silent while he continued to walk down the street. Several that passed by him gave him an odd stare as though he seemed out of place in this world, and as well that they would really never get the chance to know how right they were. Despite his evidently strong physique, a metallic left arm, and left eye that glowed, there was a lot more out of place with Nathan Summers. Born to a cloned Mother and real father, Nathan Summers was thrown into the future by his parents to save his life. Ironically, in that Future his life was still threatened since he was infected with an Techno-organic virus. His mutant powers of Telekinesis kept the Virus in check throughout the years, but with an intense hurting sensation beating upon his brain all the time. To him, his pain paled in comparison to those who suffered agony through a tyrant in his future. He has come back to this time to stop that one threat which ruled it with an iron fist: En Sabah Nur, also known as Apocalypse. He was destined to be the one last vital link to the salvation of the future, one of the many reasons he also carries the moniker of Cable. Mired in this role to bring Apocalypse down, Cable made one final decision in the matter. No more tricks no more games and bring a final end to his mission.  
He entered a small café a sort of last stop before he carried on fully with his task. The waitress was a polite, very attractive blonde. Nathan grimaced at the reminder of his short love fling with another waitress.   
"Hi, I'm Jenny. I'll be your server today. Would you like the special?"   
"Just a cup of coffee." Nathan interrupted before she could tell what today's special was.  
She walked off to grab the pot of Java.  
He sighed heavily as he noticed the downpour suddenly stopped. He glanced up to see an exquisite ebony woman walk in the door. The waitress almost spilled the pot of coffee as she entered. The woman held herself like royalty and beamed an aura that she was treated like a goddess. Unlike the rest of the dining room residents, Cable seemed to pay more attention to his cup of coffee than to this woman. She walked wistfully over to his location and sat across from him. He put down the mug and gave a stoic glance at the woman.   
"Ororo." Nathan spoke her name then took another sip from his mug. "I suppose this just isn't a visit to catch up on old times."  
"What an ironic use of words coming from you Nathan. As you have guessed, this isn't a normal visit." Ororo politely shook her head at the offer of coffee from the waitress.  
Nathan coyly smiled. "I expected Scott or Jean to show up. But, as soon as the rain stopped, I figured it might be you."  
Ororo glared at the man for a moment. "You know very well that I would not use my powers in such a trivial matter." For emphasis, she wrung her white water soaked hair as the fluid poured into Nathan's half-empty mug.  
The waitress saw the minor infraction and figured them for an arguing couple. She quickly switched the old mug with a new one. She politely smiled as Nathan made a barely audible thank you.   
"What on earth brings you to such a lowly hovel?" Ororo noticed the run down appearance of the café.   
"Nothing." Nathan sank his feelings into his next sip of fresh coffee.   
"I don't need to be a telepath to know your hiding something. The way you look at that waitress reminds you of another. Perhaps a former acquaintance of yours?" Ororo tried to coax Nathan's feelings out.   
Nathan nodded his head. "Long story. But, I think it has enlightened me to say the least."  
"Ah, it gave you a reason to go kill yourself by charging headfirst into your destiny without thinking?" Ororo's bluntness was responded with a stare of shock.  
"Don't give me that look Nathan Summers. As a battle hardened soldier, you should know full well the danger of rushing head long into danger."   
He gave a defiant look that reflected his growing realization that Ororo was right. He wallowed in his mug of coffee.  
"Well, it doesn't matter much now. Rachel paid me a visit a while back and filled my head with something about the Twelve. So much has happened lately, I can't think straight about what I'm supposed to do."  
Ororo could only stare at the man in surprise. "You really must have been serious with this woman if your let your feelings be known."  
Nathan sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter much now. I don't have time to gather another force up and train them to beat Apocalypse and his minions. I have to do it myself."   
"Nathan this is a burden that was originally placed solely on your shoulders. You are blatantly ignoring the fact that you need help." Ororo said with sharp stubbornness. "And it's of even more importance since your sister gave you a premonition about it."  
"The only thing she spouted off before she left was this would all clear up and fall into place." Nathan prepared to drink the last bit of coffee as he raised his mug.  
Ororo could only stare blankly at the Nathan. "Everything would clear up?"  
"OATH!" Nathan shouted outloud as the mug came crashing down on the table and the emptied its remaining contents upon Ororo's lap.   
Without thought and out of pure instinct, Ororo quickly created a small breeze of arctic wind to chill the hot liquid. She quickly cursed beneath her breath as the rest of the café customers noticed the small altercation.   
"Damn muties." One local muttered hatefully under his breath.   
"Come on. We're no longer welcome." Nathan tossed a couple of dollars on the table as both exited the café.   
"IT CAN'T BE THAT EASY." Nathan's yell caught the attention of some pedestrians.  
"Calm yourself Cable." Ororo grabbed a hold of his right arm. Nathan relaxed as he backed off from Ororo's touch.   
Nathan shook his head. "The Storm cleared up, it's so simple it's ridiculous."   
"I know it does seem rather trite even for Rachel." Ororo nodded in agreement. "But evidently since my codename is Storm, we can not ignore the message. I'm meant to be the first of your so called Twelve."  
"Well, if the first part of her message was so blatant, that can only mean the second part is as well." Nathan began to think.  
Ororo already figured out Rachel's message by herself. "The only way to have everything fall into place for you is to have a mutant with such powers."   
"Domino." Nathan said unenthusiastically.   
Ororo shook her head as she could tell Nathan's demeanor. "That is the pang of a former love talking, Nathan Summers."  
Nathan ignored her remark. "I have to track Apocalypse down. And to do that, I need to find his four Horsemen. He always manages to keep them around in some shape or form. I don't have the time to go find X-Force and get Domino."  
"It seems that destiny has another path for me to follow. " Storm seemed to ponder her decision for a moment. "I can gather the Twelve for you." Nathan's blank stare was the only response given.  
"Do I take that as a yes?" Ororo tried to focus Nathan on what she had just said.  
"Fine. Tell the others then retrieve Domino. I have some Horsemen to dismount." Nathan walked off and disappeared into the night.  
"Yes, sir." Ororo said sarcastically as she called forth the winds to whisk her away.   
  
  
As Cable walked down the barren, broken down part of the neighborhood, he had the overwhelming sense that he was being watched.   
"Looking for something?" A voice shouted from behind as the sound of an energy weapon made Cable jump for his life. A smoldering hole was left where Cable had stood.   
"OATH!" Cable cursed as he thought an old statement that Jean and Scott had taught him. If you go looking for trouble, eventually it will find you. Those words rattled in his head as he faced the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse.   
Famine, War, Pestilence, and Death all greeted him with their weapons at the ready. Cable immediately recognized the Horseman of Death.  
"NEMESIS!" Cable shouted outloud.   
The glowing skeletal figure laughed from within his new transparent armor shell. "The Dark Lord has sent me to end your worthless existence. Once I kill you, I can kill your younger mirror image!"   
Cable's mind raced with thoughts as he wondered why Apocalypse sent his Horsemen after him. As he dodged a volley of blasts, he tried the standard procedure of using psychological warfare to get information from his enemies.   
"I doubt even Apocalypse's improvements could help you." Cable stated coldly as he hit the specter of Death with a sharp left fist. The other Horsemen stood down as the two stood toe to toe.   
"I don't need any improvement to defeat you or Grey!" Like the grim reaper, the Horseman swung his club like appendage at Cable. Nathan reeled from the blow as it swiped his face.   
"The Dark Lord now has greater concerns than you! So, you must be really getting weak!"   
Cable was more shocked from the last statement than the hit. "What?" Cable stood up and rubbed his chin.   
"You're no longer a threat to the Dark Lord, Cable. You've grown complacent and fragile. This will be almost too easy to kill you. Nate Grey will hopefully be more entertaining than you." The Horseman of Death pointed at Cable as the three others began to fire upon him.   
Cable's thoughts ran as quickly as his legs. Apocalypse has BIGGER concerns other than me! Cable quickly scanned the three other Horsemen with his regained capability of telepathy. They were only standard constructs that were built by the madman. This meant Cable could go full-fledged and not worry about the consequences.   
Cable concentrated with all, as his eye grew brighter as he sent a hail of telekinetic bullets at the three robots. The robots took the projectile head on as they continued lurching towards him. Cable writhed in pain as the Techo-organic virus took advantage of the opportunity to spread itself.   
Cable cursed as the robots came closer and raised their weapons. He pushed pass his pain and shot out one more round of telekinetic projectiles. For a moment, they stood motionless, then they fell apart piece by piece. Cable grimaced in pain as the last Horseman of Death stood over him.  
"What a waste." The Horseman raised the club arm at Cable.   
Cable coughed as he tried to speak as he stared down the several holes in the appendage, meant for releasing the Horseman's lethal energy weapon. "The least you could do..." Cable quietly regained his composure, "...is tell me what is more important."  
The Horseman only laughed sinisterly. "All that you need to know is that it could be right under your nose and you wouldn't even know it."   
Cable had a sudden thought. "Well, in that case I'll just take it from your head." With a telepathic burst of energy, Cable entered the mind of the Horseman. The Horseman glared in shock at the intrusion of his mind but it was too late. The Horseman fell forward as Cable echoed one last command to his entire body.  
Sleep well. Fortunate for me the psionic plane was 'repaired' and your armor didn't compensate for that contingency. It's just too bad you didn't know as much as you let on.   
Cable bent down by the body for a moment, got back up, and left the comatose Horseman behind. He knew the Horseman would have to deal with Apocalypse for his failure. Cable stopped for a moment as he could still not help but have the overwhelming urge that he was being watched.  
  
  
In one of many secret sanctums, Apocalypse pondered. "This was one of but many possible futures that could have unfolded Ozymandias."  
Ozymandias, a man imprisoned in a body of stone by En Sabah Nur, walked over next the big blue armored figure. "I still do not get why you sent the four Horsemen after the Askani'son. Surely, they will fail in their endeavor to eliminate him."  
"So be it. It has always been the survival of the fittest. If Cable wins, then he has proven himself to be the stronger. Eventually, he will succumb to that which is stronger than he." Apocalypse intentionally pointed to himself.   
"And what of these new arrivals, what importance do they hold? Why are we to focus our attentions on them instead of the Askani'son?" Ozymandias changed the subject as he always sought to free himself from Apocalype's hold.   
"Where Cable needs twelve to alter my destiny, they only require one. One that holds a link to the very thing which is a weakness to everything, including light itself." Apocalypse seemed to mutter the words than actually tell the man.   
The incoherent babbling of his Master confused Ozymandias. "I do not comprehend your meaning."   
Apocalypse slightly chuckled in a demeaning manner. "You are a fool trying to find a way out of something from that which you can not break free. It is late and I grow weary of this topic. Rest assured no one will thwart what is meant to be." Apocalypse departed into the shadows as Ozymandias teleported away.  
  
He knew it was going to be one of those nights. After getting back to his temporary headquarters, he tried to explain to his decision on his completing role to his two friends.  
"BY THE BRIGHT LADY! Have you gone completely mad?" The small squat alien asked Cable in a fury.   
Cable shook his head. "Blaquesmith, I can't ignore this anymore. I need to find Apocalypse and end this now."  
Irene Merryweather, the female reporter who documented Cable's exploits, spoke up. "Look, the bug eyed ingrate has a point. I mean, haven't you taken the time to notice what's going on lately? There's been some big inexplicable boom in technology. Some of the reports seem like something from your time than ours."   
Cable glanced at Irene for a moment. "Well, this may have something to do with what that Horseman of Apocalypse said. Either way, I'm going to find En Sabah Nur and bring him down. I just thought I would be nice enough to ask for your support in my decision."   
"Gee, how thoughtful." Irene replied coldly.   
Blaquesmith shook his head. "You are unwise to tempt fate without the twelve."   
"I have someone who is gathering them for me." Nathan retorted quietly.   
Both responded with surprised stares.   
"Look Apocalypse moves too much but he does leave a trail. By the time I find him, Storm will have gathered the twelve I need." Cable hastily explained.   
"And Storm is?" Irene was at a loss.  
"Leader of the X-Men. Well, was leader of the X-Men." Cable shrugged. "She decided to gather the rest since she is one of them."   
"Oh great, I have to write a journal about twelve people instead of one?" Irene was horrified by the possibility of such a daunting task.   
"No, that won't be necessary." Cable prepared more of his equipment for the journey ahead.  
At a loss for words, the two remained quiet until an unwelcome visitor teleported in their headquarters.  
"YOU!" Blaquesmith sneered in disgust. "Why are you here servant of Apocalypse?"   
"Answer his question quick." Cable grabbed his Psimatar lance, a weapon that channeled his telekinetic energy and could release it in a powerful blast.  
"I have come to tell you that even the great Apocalypse has a weakness." Ozymandias' voice of sincerity caught the attention of the trio.   
"Well, if there's something let me hear it." Cable listened intently for the reply.  
"All the Dark Lord mentioned was that it was a weakness of everything even light itself." Ozymandias teleported back out before Cable could ask any more questions.  
"Oath, what on Earth could that have meant." Cable rubbed his chin.  
Irene rolled her eyes. "Nothing on Earth. The only thing capable of taking light is a black hole."  
Cable fumed in frustration. "It figures. Something we could never bring to Earth is Apocalypse's only viable weakness."  
"Askani'son you think in too abstract of a term. We simply need to harness the very energies of the black hole." Blaquesmith sighed with the equal emotion of Cable.   
Irene was puzzled by the reactions. "Did I miss something? You've found out the guy you've been after your whole life has a weakness and your not happy about it."   
"Even in my future, there is no weapon that can harness the energy of a black hole." Cable stated in a stoic reply.   
"Oh." Irene joined the pair in their silence as a bright light of hope quickly faded into the darkness.  
Finally, Irene broke the long eerie quiet. "What next?"  
Cable thought for a moment. "I'm guessing that this technological boom and Apocalypses' new concerns are related somehow. That would mean an alien presence."  
"Whoa, that's one big leap there. How would you know if it was aliens involved?" Irene was a bit startled by the explanation.  
Cable pointed to his head and spoke to Irene telepathically. "I got my other power back."  
Irene glared at Cable and could barely reply. "So I see. And I guess you can detect them somehow?"  
"Yes, but I can't get a fix on who or what they are, just that they are here." Cable said with a bit of sarcastic twinge on the last part.   
"Ok, Fox Mulder." Irene shook her head at Cable's attempt to joke.   
"We have wasted enough precious time." Even with his short stature, Blaquesmith managed to knock both of their balance as he quickly walked in between them. "We need to get more data about these aliens if possible."  
Blaquesmith began to utilize his knowledge of Terran computer systems to the fullest extent. "This may take some time." He stated as he hit several encrypted files on his first search.   
Elsewhere in a remote military base...  
"Another breach has been detected." The Airman stated with much chagrin.   
"See to it you impede their progress. This is becoming a very bad habit as of late." The Colonel angrily replied.  
"Yes, Sir." The Airman began to work on defeating the electronic intruder.  
"This is Colonel Sesimen. It seems yet another breach has occurred." The Air Force officer reported over the communications system.  
"This rash of events is rather irksome." A feminine voice hissed back. "Resources are low since we have sent others to handle these blatant mistakes. You will need to send our cooperative venture out for his field test."  
"The Canadian contingent will be severely depleted if he is sent too early." Col. Sesimen replied back.  
"Give explicit orders only to engage and disable their hardware then have him return at once. We can not afford any loss at this point."  
"Yes, ma'am." The Colonel switched the radio frequencies.   
"This is Colonel Sesimen. I have explicit orders from the Overseer to have Weapon X released into combat readiness. His mission is to find the target base and disable all equipment which may present a high level of risk to the National Security of the United States."  
"Mission parameters received and understood. The current Weapon X will be placed under your jurisdiction during the mission." The Canadian officer replied back.   
"Excellent. A trace has been established and we are sending the coordinates now." The Colonel relayed the message back to his Canadian counterpart.  
"Coordinates received. Weapon X will depart within the hour."  
  



	2. #2

Cable #2   
"The Day of the Weapons"  
"Damn you!" Marissa yelled in great ire, "I was meant to take Weapon X into battle!"  
The lanky man sneered at the obstinate woman. "Marissa, they have given me the assignment and that is final."   
"It's my baby. I invented it." Marissa fussed as the man turned his attention to her.  
"Yes, with help from the Xenotech. I doubt you could have gotten it to full operational status without it. You should consider yourself lucky that The Five even paid attention to you."  
In a burst of anger, she smacked his face, "HOW DARE YOU?"  
He grabbed her shoulders as he matched her rage. "I DARE BECAUSE I CAN! You are too young and inexperienced to go up against such a target."  
"I've been taught how to defend myself!" She countered his grasp with a wave of her hands for emphasis.   
The man shook his head. "I will not be responsible for a death. This discussion ends now."  
He turned his back to walk away as Marissa jumped on his back and applied a chokehold on him. He quickly slipped into unconsciousness as she climbed into the high tech Exo-suit.   
The Exo-suit's computer hummed to life. "Weapon X: Please state designation."   
"Marissa Fairborne." She replied in an equally mechanical fashion.   
"Voice Recognition: Confirmed. All systems online and all armaments to capacity."  
She typed in the mission coordinates on a small keypad on one gauntlet.   
"Suggested Mode for Distance: Helicopter" The Exo-Suit's comp put up a visual display in her helmet.  
"No kidding." She snarled in impatient sarcasm. As the suit moved in fluid motion with its human passenger inside, it reconfigured into a small pod-like helicopter and took off into the horizon.   
  
The small squat mentor of Cable cursed in the Askani tongue as he hit yet another dead end.   
"This program is running around in Circles Dayspring." Blaquesmith's odd language made Irene look perplexed.   
"What? That shouldn't be possible." Cable replied back in English. He quickly came by Blaquesmith's side and observed the computer screen.   
Blaquesmith kept trying every tactic known to him. "You see, it's as though this system knew every trick in the book."  
"Speak in English so Merryweather knows what is going on." Cable chided Blaquesmith.   
"Yeah, ET" Irene spoke coldly.   
Blaquesmith stared in anger at the woman. "Even though I look like one of those things on your vaunted Television, I am not an alien. "  
Cable shook his head as he took Blaquesmith's place and let the two continue to argue as he worked.  
"Well, what the heck are you?" Irene took the opportune moment to be the button pusher.   
Blaquesmith grew weary of the woman but he knew that he had to explain his origins or face her unending questioning.  
"A man. And to answer the next question, I was changed by the powers of The Askani, powers originally meant only for women."  
Irene was taken by Blaquesmith's sudden openness, but her reporter instincts kicked in. "And what powers are those?"  
"They are not for discussion child. I have put up with enough..."  
"OATH!" Cable ended the feud before it began in earnest.  
"What is it?" Irene rushed by Cable's side.  
Cable ran through a gambit of computer screens again. "Someone's coming."  
Irene looked puzzled at Cable's response. "Why do you say that?"   
"Someone has managed to shut down every account that I own and they've been keeping Blaquesmith running around in circles."  
"In other words, a distraction to keep you here."   
Cable nodded in agreement. "No doubt they have an operative on the way as we speak."   
Cable quickly left the terminal and grabbed his Psimatar Lance. "You two stay here while I wait for our friend to show up."  
"Be careful Nathan." Irene watched as Cable departed, then turned her attention to Blaquesmith once more.   
"Now, you mentioned something about the powers of the Askani?"  
Blaquesmith sighed in disgust as he started the argument where he left off.  
  
Cable immediately searched the hideout and then proceeded to go outside.  
Oath, someone's already here. Trouble is, I already know whom.  
"Show yourself Garrison." Cable shouted outloud as a man came out from the shadows of an alley.   
His appearance was rather ragged as his red vest had rips and several small holes.   
"Old man you cost me my job. They released me due to my connections to you."   
Cable grunted in obvious contempt. "You are gullible Garrison. They wanted you here. You've become expendable and they set you up. Now, stop blaming me for all your troubles and wise up. The new Weapon X will come any moment to take us both out."   
"So they sent me to soften you up, that's exactly what I'll do old man. I can show them that I still got it."   
Kane internally activated his trademark maneuver. L1: Appendage Disengage   
Cable easily dodged the flying hand, which detached from Garrison Kane's left arm. Cable grabbed the thing with his telekinetic power and launched it right back at Kane. Kane gave one last look of impending dread as he was hit square in the jaw with his own hand.  
Kane wiped the small line of blood from his chin. "Old man, you just bought a guarantee to an early grave."   
Cable shook his head; there was no point in trying to talk Garrison Kane out of fighting him, since Kane was easily swayed by his anger. Cable stood still and silent, a wave of pure concentration feeling his being. Kane had seen this look before when Cable had fought side by side with him.  
"Your little Ass Canny ways don't spook me one bit." Kane made a gesture as his hand reattached and clenched in a fist.   
Cable didn't reply and only waited for Kane to make his move and his last mistake. It was then that Cable saw a small white dot in the horizon.   
"Well, just don't stand there and look stupid old man. Let's finish this." Kane charged forward as he was hit with a blast and fell into Cable's arms.   
The small white dot had become a helicopter. Cable was perplexed by its size as it stood hovering over him like a vulture awaiting its dinner.   
"Well, what are you waiting for..." Cable laid the unconscious Kane down and awaited the strange craft's response.   
The small pod like helicopter stopped its blade as it pointed its nose directly in the air, revealing a rather large human-like exo suit. It landed with a thud as the black tint on the cockpit became clear and revealed a woman's face. It almost gave the appearance of a bulky spacesuit that seemed too cumbersome to use in battle. Cable was a bit taken by its fluid movement as the woman approached him.   
"You know who I am, don't you." The woman's voice was strong but her voice gave away the echo of no experience in true battle.   
"If not, here's a hint." The woman placed the suit's arms in a certain position, and clenched the fists as three blades came out from the forearm gauntlets, the blades reflected in Cable's eyes as a large X.   
Cable decided to play psychological warfare first, in hopes of learning a weakness. "The New Weapon X, Department H must be desperate if they send people in suits like that."   
"They grew tired of committing to people who went rogue with their materials. This new suit guaranteed that they could get the materials back. But, they had other plans for this suit, ones I didn't like. I was the inventor and knew how to counteract their fail-safes. Talk about irony."  
"Why did you shoot Kane if you rebelled?" Cable was still prepared for a battle.   
She simply smiled. "It looked like you were in trouble. I only used my laser on stun. He'll be okay in about ten more minutes."  
He shook his head. "I have a mission to fulfill. Now, go before there's trouble."   
"Well, I don't suppose you have the time to help a damsel in distress. I need a place to hide out." She grinned widely.   
"Fine, but don't expect me to help you when Garrison wakes up." Cable heaved Garrison upon his shoulder as the woman followed.   
He cursed at his gut feeling that he was doing the wrong thing of letting the woman in, but he had no choice at the moment. Evidently, the suit was built with a psi-dampner and Cable could not fully read her true intentions. All he could surmised is that she wanted to ignore a battle and Department H, he would have to keep an eye on her and Kane as well.   
"I don't suppose you could reset my accounts while you're here." Cable requested.   
She quickly nodded. "I'll have you up and running in no time."   
As the trio came close to the entryway, the sounds of angered voices echoed throughout the safe house.   
"More troubles." Cable sighed as he purposely cleared his throat to get the attention of Merryweather and Blaquesmith.   
The pair looked up to see a man slumped over Cable's shoulder and a woman in a big spacesuit type apparatus.   
"Is that guy from Mars, and she from Venus?" Irene darted a quick spiteful glance at Blaquesmith, to let him know she was still not finished.  
"Blaquesmith, watch Kane. Irene, I need to speak with you a moment. Miss Weapon X, please have my accounts freed, as soon as possible."   
"The name is Fairborne, Marissa Fairborne." She walked over the computer console and began her work.   
Irene came close to Cable. "What is it?"  
"Look, I think that woman is going to hack into the system and delete the information." Cable explained.   
Irene looked confused. "Why not stop her?"   
"I want them to think I've lost everything. I can't afford anymore intrusions like this. My mission is too important to waste time with corrupt government agents."  
Irene nodded again. "Wait, she'll make sure you don't have access to your accounts or she'll take the money for herself. That means no paycheck for me!"   
Cable pondered for a moment. "What about the Bugle?"   
"I suppose. It's what I wanted for a long time. But, I can't support you, Mr. Freakazoid, and me on that kind of salary. "  
Cable chuckled. "Despite the electronic accounts, I still have some reserves stashed away for such a contingency. It's enough to get by for as long as I need, but if we want anything extra..."  
"Got it. I'll go to the Bugle and ask Jameson. I'm pretty sure he'll be more than happy to get an extra reporter with all that has been happening. And, can I use you as an exclusive?"   
Cable grinned. "Only if it gets a big bonus and I get half."   
"Consider it done." Irene whimsically smiled in return.   
"I'm finished. You have full access once more but it comes at a price." Marissa couldn't help let a small smirk come across her face.   
Cable glowered at the statement. "What do you mean?"   
"Simple. All information concerning certain parties has been eliminated. You were getting to close to something and someone didn't like it. I hope your mission doesn't come into our path again, or else I may have to truly test my Weapon X suit."  
Cable ignored the implied threat, and decided on a different tact. "Look, I'm going after a madman who ruled my timeline with an iron fist. I came back to this time to stop his evil machinations before he can accomplish them. He's suddenly decided I'm no longer a threat, even though it has been foretold I will bring him down. He is the one wanting to cross whatever you and your friends are hiding."  
The woman only thought for a moment. "If it helps any, you shouldn't worry about his iron fist anymore. There are going to be a lot bigger iron fists to worry about soon enough. And, if this despot of yours does cross our path, he will suffer his own Apocalypse."   
She departed with the Irene and Blaquesmith baffled by her words. For the first time he has come to this timeline, Cable seemed truly haunted by what some unknown has said. With that Weapon X departed from the safe house as Kane started to stir.   
"Whatever hit me is going to get it." Kane sat up and came face to face with Blaquesmith.   
"You are quite outnumbered, I suggest you do not move." Blaquesmith communicated with a stern voice.   
"Beat it Igor, I'm only after Frankenstein." Kane unceremoniously shoved Blaquesmith aside as he looked around for Cable.  
"If you call me the bride buddy, you're in real trouble." Irene stood in Kane's path of reaching Cable.   
"Move, or be moved." Kane clutched his hands in preparation.   
Irene still stood her ground. "Go for it."   
"ENOUGH!" Cable's yell caught the attention of all. "This is extremely pointless to argue and it is wasting time. Garrison if you want to find out who replaced you she just left."  
"SHE! I'll come back to square things off with you old man, once I take care of the lady." Kane quickly exited in search of the other Weapon X.   
Cable shook his head. "So much for those two, they should take care of each other. Now, before we were so rudely interrupted. Irene, I would like you to still go and work for the Bugle. We could use as much information as possible on this thing, this time without drawing specific attention to us."  
"Right, and since your target is after the new players on the block, you'll hopefully get more information on him as well." Irene surmised.   
Cable responded with a silent stoic face.   
"Don't give me that look, mister. You're just lucky your little agenda happens to coincide with mine." Irene spouted off in ire as she poked Cable hard on the chest with her finger.   
"By the Bright Lady!" Blaquesmith had been checking the computer systems for any sign of tampering as the two carried on. His exclamation aroused attention to this fact.   
"What did she do?" Cable inquired with sudden worry.   
"She did eliminate some curious information I gathered, but she also left something." Blaquesmith pointed to the screen as he brought up the information.   
"OATH!" Cable exclaimed in great surprise.   
It displayed a name of an expert mechanic and blacksmith, Nestor Forbes. His location and one obvious connection about a rare chemical that turned metal blue.   
  
Kane had seen the rather bulky still outside, obviously communicating the success of her mission to her commanders.   
"Lady, a have a bone to pick with you." Kane prepared to shoot his hand once more.   
"Look, I don't have time to play games. You got fired because you're the old model. It's was high time for something new to replace you." She turned to face him as she once again unsheathed the metal claws.   
"Borrow bits and pieces from older Weapon X program members did we? Here, let me give a burnt face to help keep that thought." Kane activated his shoulder cannon. R2 Shoulder Plasma Cannon engaged.   
The laser hit her protective helmet. She reeled back from the blow as the exo-suit slammed to the ground with a loud clanking noise.  
"So much for the new and improved." Kane boasted as he prepared to finish the job with the laser cannon.   
The woman rolled over and folded the exo-suits arms beneath it as Kane was confounded by the move. Four tires came out, two from the forearms and two from the lower half of the legs. Kane rolled his eyes as the exo-suit raced out of his way.  
"You have to be kidding me. What next? You're going to pop a wheelie?"   
The exo-suit swerved and raced at Kane who was caught off guard by its actual speed and the sheer oddity of it being used in such a manner.   
"No, just your head!" The exo-suit flipped up as the woman practically smashed Kane's face in with the first blow.   
The pounding fist stunned Kane as he clasped at his jaw. "Lady, you just bought yourself a death warrant." Kane spat at a tooth and some blood at the exo-suit. FULL ARSENAL ENGAGED.  
The woman made the exo-suit dodge each volley of blasts gracefully as Kane yelled on in a battle cry.   
"I've had ENOUGH!" The woman eventually dodged all the blasts and edged herself closer to Kane. She came within a few feet as she brought down the metal claws on Kane as they severed his cybernetic arms from him. He yelled in agony as he went unconscious from the shock. She picked up the arms and placed them in a specific pattern on his body.   
"X marks the spot." She targeted Kane as another blast hit her dead center.   
"That's quite enough." Cable jumped out from the shadows as he wielded his glowing Psimatar Lance.   
"I did you a favor and you sent that piece of cyborg junk after me. Haven't you heard the line about a woman scorned?" The suit's internal repair systems already kicked in to fix the damage  
"He went after you on his own accord, but that's no reason to kill the man. Now, back off." Cable kept the Psimatar pointed at Weapon X.   
"Mister, I back off from no one!" She went full charge at Cable, who released another burst of stored telekinetic energy from the Psimatar. She easily dodged it and swiped the spear right from Cable's hand. Before he could react, the woman split the Lance in half on her knee. She was knocked back by the released energy from the broken weapon.   
Cable ducked then felt an overwhelming sensation of rage. She had managed to destroy the one thing that represented something meaningful. A symbol of his hope for a better future, it was meant to be the weapon that would bring Apocalypse down, but now that has changed. Cable knew of no way to create such a weapon in this timeline.   
He did not speak as he walked over to the smoldering Weapon X exo-suit. At this point of time, he wanted revenge for a weapon lost. He could think of retribution in one manner. He noticed a small crack in the clear helmet, enough to search the woman's mind for specific information. Then, Cable proceeded to take the exo-suit apart piece by piece with his telekinesis. Cable had a sudden overwhelming feeling and searched the shadows, he was still being watched. Then, he went back in the safe house and carried the damaged Kane and his two metal arms on his shoulder. Marissa Fairborne would awake to her dream and creation scattered in parts before her eyes.   
Some time later.  
"The repairs are complete. He'll live." Cable noted to a concerned Irene.   
"It's getting late, I guess I better call it a night. I don't want to be late for my job interview." Irene smiled.   
Cable picked up the thoughts of several minds. "Just one moment. I think there are some others you would like to meet."   
The proud tall Nubian woman entered first. "Irene, I don't think you have yet to have the distinct pleasure of meeting Cable's team, X-Force."  
Next, entered several individuals, all mutants.   
"The name's Tabitha Smith, a.k.a. Meltdown." The perky blonde shook Irene's hand.   
Irene gazed up at the next member, a towering strong Native American figure. "James Proudstar. I just use my last name for a Codename now. I was called Warpath."  
"I suppose you were on one at some time?" Irene seemed a bit concerned at the alias.  
He bowed his head. "You might say that."  
"Ignore the poor amigo. He lost his entire village some time ago. Still has the loss hanging over his head." This mutant was still using his power as he was pitch black and Irene could see the release of energy from him.   
"I can only image." Irene said sympathetically.   
"You wouldn't want to..." Proudstar muttered beneath his breath.  
"I'm Sunspot." The mutant powered down to his normal appearance of a Latino. "But, the real name is Robert DeCosta."   
The next woman entered, and both exchanged a glance of familiarity.   
"We met." The albino woman with a large black tattoo around her left eye said coldly.  
"Domino, I presume. And what about your real name?" Irene ignored the icy shoulder.  
"If I knew it, I wouldn't tell you." Domino looked over at the groaning Garrison.   
"What happened to him?"   
"The new Weapon X. I'm surprised you didn't see her picking up what was once her battle suit." Cable spoke with a touch of loathing.   
"We did see a craft departing as we flew in. Perhaps her friends came to retrieve her." Storm reported. "By your tone of voice, it sounds as though she accomplished her mission."   
"She destroyed the Psimatar. It's no matter, now. I'm glad you all came, but I only required Domino. "   
"Well sir, I don't mean to be rude." Irene noticed three more people enter, the one blond haired young man speaking had quite the southern drawl. "But, the way Storm sounded, we thought you could use all the help you could get."  
"I appreciate it Sam. But X-Force is not the Twelve. Rachel gave me a premonition about another team I must form in order to defeat Apocalypse."   
"Well, I guess we just joined up in order to have the team disbanded." A Native American woman confronted Cable.  
"Dani, I'm not disbanding the team. I have to admit. Sam is right. I could use some extra hands. The New Weapon X is just the beginning of my troubles."  
"Alright! What can we do sir?" Sam's jumped at the mention of being able to help Cable. Irene noticed there was an obvious father son dynamic between them.  
"Slow down there Guthrie. I think we let the man talk."   
"Thank you, Jesse."   
"You know my name?" The young black man was astounded by the use of his name.  
Cable gave a slight smile. "I do keep tabs on who joins and leaves X-Force Mr. Bedlam. I know as much as I need to about you."  
"That's why he is or was our leader." There was a fourth hiding behind the trio.   
"Theresa, glad you made it."*  
The red headed woman glimmered with pride. "I kept the team warm for you, with Sam's help of course."  
Storm grew a bit uneasy as the number of people in the room made it quite crowded and small. "If you can excuse me, I must go outside for a moment."   
"Claustrophobic?" Irene noticed the woman pale as she hurried outside.  
Cable nodded. "I'll go. Catch up with what the team knows and you might get enough information for the Bugle's editor to hire you on the spot."   
Irene nodded. "Good idea."   
"Alright, Ms. Merryweather here is a reporter, so I want you to give her all the information you have about what has happened lately. Then, she'll make a full report to me and we'll go from there."  
The team nodded with great disappointment. They wanted some full-blown action and not spouting off what they have experienced to some news hound.   
"I'll go make sure Storm is okay." Cable departed as Irene escorted the team to a bigger room.   
Cable ran to catch up to Storm, who as quick as wind even when walking.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I will be fine Nathan. And what about you?" She slowed down her pace a bit.  
"Fine. I'm at a loss though. Even with the Twelve, I don't have a weapon that can defeat Apocalypse."   
"Nathan, as part of this new team, I must tell you that one singular weapon will not make a difference. It will be the combined effort. We shall defeat Apocalypse together."   
Ororo's bold words did little to comfort him.   
"I hope so, but I think the Twelve were meant to handle Apocalypse's minions while I fulfilled my mission with a specific weapon. I can't help but feel a sense of loss." Cable got the odd feeling of being watched again.   
Ororo noticed the look on Nathan's face. "What is it?"  
He looked over at a street corner where he thought he saw a shadow of something move, in the darkness of night a rather large weapon was lying out in the open. He grabbed her arm and pointed out the oddly colored gun.   
"By the Bright Lady. Who would leave such a thing so openly?" Ororo was stunned by the size and wondered why no one had noticed it before.  
Cable looked up at the street sign. His eyes grew even wider. "I don't think this is coincidence."  
The street was the 12th as Cable rushed over to get the weapon. He grabbed and was surprised he did not have to use a small part of his telekinesis to lift the rather large gun, which seemed as light as a feather.   
Storm was at a loss on whether to complain or to be happy. "Cable, do you think Rachel really left this for you?"   
"I can't ignore the implications Ororo. This gun looks like something from my future, perhaps it was a backup in case the Psimatar was destroyed."  
A low guttural growl echoed from the shadows, as a large black metallic panther darted in front of the pair.  
"OATH!" Cable instantly pointed the gun at the creature without hesitation. It seemed to smile at the response, and then just as quickly disappeared back into the dark void of the shadows. Both were at a loss for words at the small altercation.   
After regaining his thought back to the matter at hand, Cable looked at the weapon and considered Ororo's words carefully.   
"I can't ignore the message and I can't leave it here. Besides, it's does have a natural feel to it."   
Ororo shook her head. "That is the soldier speaking in you Nathan. But, you are correct. It would be madness to leave it here. Now, on to other matters. What are Domino and I to do next? Perhaps that creature had something to do with the premonition as well."  
"I don't know. Rachel left only those two clues. But, I got the name and location for The Mechanic of Apocalype's armor. I may need everyone's help on this one. One half to find out what that creature was and if it is related and the other to raid The Mechanic's small factory."   
"Very well. I am relaxed now despite that weapon you wield. Let us tell the others."   
Cable and Storm walked back to the Safe house with Cable's new weapon.   
  



	3. #3

Cable # 3   
"Unmasked"   
Yesterday was quite a wild roller coaster to say the least. It didn't take long for me to get rid of Cable's crew. A simple wink and telling them to put all the necessary information down on a notepad was enough to give them a smile on their faces. I didn't want to do this as much as they did. My task was to chronicle Cable's life, not theirs. So, I excused myself for a moment, giving some time for them to depart. And, they didn't waste one second. When I came back the room was empty and I couldn't help but smile.   
I quickly left as well before Cable came back with the woman known as Storm. It seems there is something deep and unrequited between the two. I think this is the main reason that Storm was so willing to leave her other responsibility so quickly. At least, that's what I figured out so far.   
My little venture took to the office of Jonah Jameson, editor of the Daily Bugle. I knew he had a penchant for working late, and so I went up to the office. I was surprised by the slam of the door as he quickly walked out of the office, with a cigar in his mouth. He said he wasn't surprised to see me, and wondered what took so long to retract my decision of not taking the job. At that point, I told him I wanted to take the assignment for Sector 17. He sheepishly grinned at me and said it was mine, and Peter Parker would be my photographer. He told me I could find Parker in his office, and added the odd statement he didn't care if I told the whole world.   
I figured the guy was working a bit too late, and it was effecting his brain. When I walked in the office, I found Parker bound by some type of rope. Needless to say, I was puzzled by his predicament. He constantly asked for a pair of scissors while I was trying to find out what happened. I finally stopped giving him the third degree and looked in Jonah's desk for a pair. What I found was something I never thought possible. The first, a picture of the elusive Sector 17, obviously taken by Parker. The second I won't mention here just in case anyone with an evil intent should get a hold of this chronicle.   
I freed Parker with a little bit of effort and followed him back to his house. I had the small opportunity to meet another big figure. Where Cable was a knight in shining armor, this guy was King Arthur. His words were in even bigger surprise as he asked Parker a question. Parker didn't answer right away, and was confounded by the question. "King Arthur" gave me some line about keeping this off the record, and I took that as a cue to leave. I excused myself at an opportune moment and left the happy household of "King Arthur", Parker, and his wife.   
I returned here to a rather impatient Cable and Storm, as they wondered what happened to the team. I gave him my little white lie, and he seemed to know what I had done. Fortunately for me, the team returned after a short time. I guess Cable trained them well, and they felt enough loyalty to him not to go off on their own.   
Cable told everyone the plan, and to rest up for the night. He figured a daytime strike would catch The Mechanic off guard. And, that the search for the black metallic panther would be fruitless, since he couldn't even find traces of its presence. Everyone agreed and found a place to sleep, except the poor claustrophobic Storm.   
As usual, I am left here with the gnomic Blaquesmith. Cable felt the necessity just in case the odd circumstance of Apocalypse actually being there. He didn't want me to be turned into one of his many agents, and I felt the same after the horror stories he shared with me. He and his team took off in their little ship, as I watched it disappear in the horizon. I just hope to see that ship return with everyone alive.   
"Sir, I don't mean to complain. But, why did you switch back to the big gun motif?" Cannonball's southern drawl sounded bothered.   
"Sam, it has to do with the prophecy. Since I lost the Psimatar, this weapon is supposed to replace it." Cable said as he placed the controls on autopilot and held the weapon in his hand.   
Storm shook her head. "I still think the placement of the weapon was too convenient Nathan."   
"Look, I appreciate your concerns, but right now is not the time to debate gun control. I'm a soldier and I know how to use a weapon the right way, trust me." Cable turned his attention back to the controls when he switched back to manual.   
"I don't get it though. Why would the big A require the help of anyone for his armor? I mean this guy has a mutant power of adapting to just about anything."   
Siryn's Irish lilt gave her away to Cable. "Theresa, Apocalypse has always used other people to cull out the weak from the strong. My guess is that this Nestor Forbes has extreme connections to the criminal world. Apocalypse may be making his move there."   
"Why not just let him stir up the criminal masterminds against each other? I mean it would make life easier." Jesse "Bedlam" pointed out.   
"Because, the weaker ones always seek to make themselves stronger. Wipe out the weak ones, and the strong ones can concentrate on more illegal activities, and not worry about the small guys 'taking a piece of the pie', as the expression goes." Storm spoke up for Cable's behalf.   
"You sound like you speak from experience." Jesse hypothesized.   
Storm nodded. "I was a thief in my youth. I am trying to repay for my misdeeds by being part of something that represents hope for the future. That's why I joined the X-Men and why I am now part of Cable's Twelve."   
Domino grew impatient. "Yeah, the dirty dozen instead of the Six Pack. Not to sound like one of these kids, but are we there yet?"   
"I'll have to land in an indiscrete area first. Then, we can go to his factory. Hopefully, he'll still be there. Just be prepared for anything." Cable noted so they could ready themselves mentally.   
The ship landed with a thud as it hit the hard ground.   
"Yeah, like putting ourselves in crash position next time." Domino spoke, as she was the only one to make it unscathed from the harsh landing. The rest had only minor scratches from being tossed in the small ship.   
The team exited the ship to find a small groove of tropical trees lying out before them. They looked back at the ship to see that was cloaked. Cable stepped out to see wondering glances.   
Cable nodded his head at the indirect questions. "It's been there. I try not to use it since it takes up a lot of fuel while flying. But, we are too close to a local military instillation. I didn't want to alert them."   
"Sir, I reckon you're going to alert a lot more with that gun of yours." Cannonball tried once more to state his concern.   
Cable finally took Sam's words to heart. He had yet to actually try and shoot the gun to test its power. It was the best time, as Cable spotted no one in the vicinity. He pointed the gun at a large rock and pressed the trigger. Then, something had happen which no one expected.   
"Greetings, I am the Parabolic System Integrated Matter/Antimatter Transforming Autonomous Resonator."   
The wild looks came from everyone and Cable almost dropped the gun in surprise.   
Storm's worries were confirmed. "By the bright lady! What sort of weapon is this?"   
Cable shook his head. "I don't know, but weapons from my time didn't have central processing units. I think the use of them in weapons stopped way before my time because of too many glitches. I just hope I didn't get a lemon from Rachel."   
"The P.S.I.M.A.T.A.R. Weapon System is dedicated to its carrier's protection. Please state any verbal command that you wish this Weapon System to carry out before firing." The voice was low and grating, as though the voice chip was defective.   
"The stun setting is to be used on all living things, except for one. His designation is Apocalypse, also known as En Sabah Nur." Cable shrugged at the rest who continued to stare at the white gun.   
"This systems primary function is to protect the carrier at all costs. Such a request would put the primary function in jeopardy. Do you wish to proceed with this request?"   
Cable looked at the gun with an odd glance. "Yes, I wish to avoid too much attention from other parties. It would be a hindrance to my mission of hunting the designated target."   
The gun remained silent for a minute, as though it were processing the request. "This unit has been set to stun on all living beings, except for Designate: Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur. The P.S.I.M.A.T.A.R. weapon system is now ready for use."   
X-Force and Storm gave the gun wild stares as Cable rubbed his chin in thought.   
"Well, I guess that answers all of your questions. Now, I have an image inducer that will render the gun invisible. That will prevent anyone seeing it and raising alarm." Cable placed the small object on the gun as it cloaked the weapon from sight.   
"Um sir, just how can you see it then?" Cannonball scratched his head.   
Cable gave a smirk and pointed to his glowing eye. "Although I fight it every day, it has a few advantages. Ororo, can you scout ahead and see what trouble we might expect?"   
Cable made a motion, which indicated he slung the weapon on his back. The members of X-Force continued to stare a few times to see if the invisible weapon would do anything further. Storm took Cable's order without hesitation, as she wanted to avoid Cable's new 'toy' as well. Cable walked a few feet away and leaned on a tree as the rest stood around and waited for Storm's return.   
"Look, I hope Mr. Eastwood there can handle that piece. Would someone mind filling me in on this Apocalypse thing?" Jesse's curiosity got the best of him.   
"Sure, if you don't mind a long story short. Cable came back from a future where an Egyptian man called En Sabah Nur ruled. He simply came back to prevent that future. And, right now, big blue goes by another name, Apocalypse. " Theresa explained to Jesse.   
"Big Blue?" Jesse was at a loss from the reference.   
"Aye, for some reason Apocalypse likes his armor blue. I don't know the significance, if any." Theresa shrugged her shoulders.   
"So Gargamel intends to kill Papa Smurf to make things golden, nice." Jesse lamented.   
Meltdown was the only one to laugh at the reference as the rest glared at her. "What? I thought it was funny."   
Storm's quick return gave the team and Cable an ominous feeling.   
"There are no signs of Apocalype's minions. I doubt he would ever expect us to trace this Mechanic to his location." Storm surmised.   
"All right, two flanks. I want Storm, Domino, Cannonball, and Proudstar to be in the back. Meltdown, Bedlam, Siryn, Sunspot, and Moonstar will be the frontline and I'll take point. This guy can disappear on us once he's warned, so I want this as quick and quiet as possible. Let's go."   
"He wants it quick and quiet as possible and he puts all the noisemakers in the frontline. Cable is focusing too much on Apocalypse if you ask me." Domino complained to Storm.   
"He has been hunting for this madman ever since he came back to our timeline. I guess he is feeling more urgency as the so-called "millennium" approaches." Storm replied.   
Domino simply shook her head. "Well, whatever it is, it's starting to make him inefficient. If push comes to shove, one of us is going to have to take over the Twelve."   
Storm's got a stoic face from the statement. "If the time comes, and the situation warrants. I shall take command. Until then, Cable is in charge."   
Domino seemed more shocked that Storm actually said something about taking charge. There was no doubt left in her mind that what she had suggested was wrong. Cable had grown too distracted by his mission and was beginning to compromise the very thing he had traveled through to time to accomplish. Though Storm was right as well, it would take more than Cable making poor battlefield and weapon choices. Cable interrupted Domino's thoughts as he held his hand up, a sign to stop and drop low.   
Cable pointed to Meltdown to sixteen specific areas. For each one Meltdown created a 'time bomb' that would explode the mines obviously underneath the ground. Fortunately, the ground was hard and dry and covered the noise of the explosions well. Cable held his hand up for a couple more minutes just in case anything was heard. Domino and Storm looked at each other and almost blushed in embarrassment about their previous statements. Cable waved forward with his hand and also made a sign to still stay low. The team moved about ten more feet and Cable held out his hand once more. This time he motioned for Sunspot. He pointed to six small towers each containing a type of camera device. Sunspot flew up and shot six searing solar flares, which disintegrated the devices on impact. Cable waved forward once more, repeating the procedure with Siryn this time. She let out a sonic wave disabling twenty hidden booby traps. Cable seemed more at ease as he tapped Moonstar on the shoulder and pointed to a couple armed guards patrolling a security gate. Moonstar took aim and released as the psionic arrows hit them with deadly precision. The guards fell to the ground with a thump, as Cable looked to Jesse. Jesse nodded and gave a quirky smile as he placed his hand on the security panel as it short-circuited. The gate unlocked as Cable smiled with satisfaction.   
"All right, let's switch positions. Domino you take point, the rest of you need to be on the look out for more guards that may come from behind."   
Domino nodded as she slipped through the gate and walked up to the door while stepping over the unconscious guards. She checked the door and noticed it was unlocked. She opened it as it creaked loudly and gave pause to the others.   
"Thank goodness you have luck on your side Domino." Siryn commented as she still looked over her shoulders.   
Cable shot a glance at Theresa as she covered her mouth with her hand. The others made a mental note not to speak above a whisper. Domino slipped through the door and after few seconds of examining the first hallway, gave the all clear after. Everyone else filed in one by one as Domino did a series of flips and rolls down the hallway. She flipped a switch as the sound of more security devices powered down.   
"Cable, this is too easy. It's like a rat in a maze." Domino commented as Cable and the rest came up to her position.   
Cable nodded with hesitation. "It is some sort of game, I know. I think this is for explicit purpose of Apocalypse being warned that I am coming."   
The next set of doors were rather large and indicated that the main workshop was ahead. Cable looked at each of those who were following him into battle. They all gave a nod or a thumb up to signify that they were ready for what lay ahead. Cable made the motion that he was grabbing the gun and taking off the image inducer as the large white weapon became visible once more. Cable gave the nod to Domino as she shoved open the swinging set of doors, and the others followed her in with their mutant powers at the ready.   
The sound of metallic hands clapping greeted them. "I am impressed. You must really be informed about the master."   
Cable instantly looked at where the voice was coming from and only saw a shadowy figure. "Nestor Forbes, I know what this little test is all about. Unfortunately for you, I have no troubles killing the messenger."   
A slight chuckle bursted forth from the dark figure as it stepped a little into the light. "I think young one, that you are too late for that. Apocalypse has known that you would come for him since you arrived. In fact, he wanted you to know that is was your little time trip that awoke him in this era."   
Cable spotted the reflection from the blue gauntlet and aimed his weapon at the figure. "PSIMATAR Target Designate Apocalypse straight ahead."   
A brilliant flash of energy came forth from the barrel as the figure was hit and melted into a pool of slag. Another round of applause was heard.   
"A remarkable weapon, the fusion cannon. It shouldn't be something from your time either. Of course, there's a lot that has changed due to their presence, I should know."   
Cable seemed confused as the rest at the statement "Stop babbling and spit it out. What does Apocalypse want with these aliens?"   
A silent moment passed before the man answered. "Simple, they represent the ultimate test of culling those who are weak from those who are strong. Even the dark lord thinks it is a test for him. That's just how big of a deal these aliens are. Now, speaking of tests, I don't like my creations destroyed. So, I have a few more robots to keep you occupied while I make my report to the high lord."   
"Target Designates Apocalypses non sentient constructs, presence of sentient being in armor detected." The weapon informed with a hurried tone.   
"Give location of the designated target." Cable commanded as the robotic minions walked forth from their storage receptacles.   
"Fifty feet and rising. The sentient being is trying to escape out the West End of this facility." The gun droned.   
"I'll get the Mechanic, you guys take care of the droids." Cable headed towards another large door about twenty feet away.   
The robots immediately took after Cable as he ran towards the exit. X-Force and Storm began to pummel the constructs from behind.   
"Well, this is no fun. And, excuse me for saying this, but I thought the android bit was Doom's area." Cannonball said as he blasted through another robot.   
"It was meant as a distraction for Cable. They probably didn't expect the heavy artillery." Meltdown destroyed a couple more robots with her 'time bombs'.   
"No pun intended." She finished with zeal.   
Storm noticed all of the robots had a small antenna on them. "Siryn, they are radio controlled. If you find the right frequency..."   
"I'm one step ahead of you Storm." Siryn pitched her voice up and down to find the right one.   
The robots faltered on one pitch, as Siryn smiled.   
"Everyone cover your ears."   
They obeyed her warning as Siryn let out a shrill horrid sound as the robots fell like a stack of cards.   
"Carnage in C-minor." Siryn coyly bragged.   
  
  
Cable noticed a short stout man entering a van from afar, and aimed at the tire. The van squealed out of control as the axle and tire was completely disintegrated. It hit the side of the garage as the occupant was ejected from the car. Cable ran to see a mangled body, and instantly knew it was too late. He was barely able to recognize the short stout man's face. Storm flew in to see the last of the commotion as she approached Cable.   
"Cable, is he?" She asked as she flew overhead, then looked down at the body.   
She turned her head in disgust. "Never mind."   
"Go ahead and tell everyone to search for information on Apocalype's current location. I'll take care of the body."   
"Of course, Nathan. Are you okay?" Storm's voice rang with deep concern.   
Cable nodded in reply. "I'll be fine."   
Storm flew back into the factory as Cable found a small fire blanket to cover the man's body. He walked back in to find an empty factory. He saw a set of stairs leading up to an office area, and figured where that's where the rest might be. His assumption was proven correct as he caught a glimpse of Storm peeking out from the corner. He walked up the stairs, and looked at the woman directly in the eyes.   
"Are you okay?" He asked with a sheepish grin.   
She smiled and nodded. "I will be fine. The others found a computer which may have some information."   
The small office was packed with the team as Cable tried to squeeze through.   
"Hey, watch your elbow!" Meltdown complained as Cable managed to finally barge his way to the office desk. He saw Theresa at the terminal typing away.   
"Ach, I can not find anything." She hit the keyboard as her Irish accent came out deep with frustration.   
Cable patted her on the shoulder. "Allow me."   
Cable seemed to type a million words a minute as he instantly found what he was looking for. The others looked at each other with worried glances.   
Jesse rolled his eyes. "Damn all this way to some way off location in Africa, just to find out you have to go all the way back."   
"It could be just another ruse." Storm added in defense.   
Cable shook his head. "No, it's true. I know it. He sent his Harbinger to New York. It would only make sense he would go there as well. I just didn't know when."   
"That's ironic coming from a time traveler." Jesse snapped with contempt.   
Cable gave Jesse a dark look. "Look, you want to appoint yourself the leader's critic that's fine. But, I appreciate it if you bring your problems to me and not to the entire group."   
"Yes, sir." Jesse gave a sarcastic salute.   
Cable stood up and shook his head. "Let's go back. We have no time to waste."   
  
  
Epilogue:   
Recent reports of some cyborg tearing up the streets and gunning after the President prevented the little men into making me some mechanical Frankenstein. I'll have to thank that Deathlok later, personally. But, I'm still sitting in this damn forsaken pod, and S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know what to do with me. Then, someone made a call, obviously a big connection with S.H.I.E.L.D. They wanted to test some new technology on me, and I'm the guinea pig. So, I may get my chance to finish what we started hero. And this time, I'll make sure it's nowhere near something flammable. Not that I fear fire now, I just don't want anymore interruptions. Next time we meet, I will make it my defining moment. 


	4. #4

Cable # 4   
"A Matter of Consequence"   
By Karl V.   
"Sir, I don't mean to be rude. But we should disband the team for now. I mean, we'll do nothing but get in the way of your goal. And, who knows how many of us are going to be in your Twelve. " Sam looked at Nathan while he bowed his head.   
Jesse shot a glance at Sam. "Look, I just joined this rag tag bunch just so you could split them up. I don't think so. It's not like Professor Xavier made one half of his X-men quit when he had two teams. Think of the X-Force as the golden boys, while the Twelve are in the blue."   
"Jesse has a point Sam. Just because I form another team doesn't mean X-Force needs to disband. In fact, I could use X-Force as a backup. Apocalypse seems as bound to his future, as much as I've been." Nathan stated while placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.   
"Sir?" Sam noticed Nathan's odd smirk.   
Nathan seemed to think for a moment. "What Rachel said earlier weren't clues to who the Twelve were. She implanted the chosen when she hit me with that psionic message. I know who they are, but I don't want those Twelve as my team. I want a team of my own design, people who can put a stop to Apocalype's terror. Besides, Rachel comes from an alternate future that isn't forged yet. Maybe her knowledge of who the Twelve are may be completely wrong for this time."   
Storm seemed overwhelmed by what Nathan was saying. "So, what does this hold for Domino and I?"   
"You two are still on the team. It's odd that some of the choices Rachel gave me will be ones I would make, but either way I will accomplish my mission. It's just a matter of time. By the way, where is Caliban?" Cable noticed the absentee member of X-Force.   
"He's gone sir. He's been missing for a couple of months. That's why we all came." Sam uneasily explained.   
Nathan nodded. "I don't like the timing. This exactly why you need to stay together. I want you to continue the search for him, now. Domino and Storm, I want you to stay here. I just hope you find Caliban before it's too late."   
"Why is Caliban here? Is Caliban supposed to serve Apocalypse now?" The big gray mutant asked the blue armored figure.   
Apocalypse chuckled. "I did not chose you to become one of my elite. Like my main adversary, I choose you for your unique tracking abilities. I require them for the oncoming battle."   
"Then Caliban will be set free?" The hopeful mutant asked.   
Apocalypse gave a light smile. "You will never be truly free until I say so. Although you will not be one of my Horsemen, I need you to find one. The man called Nathan Essex; he goes by the more familiar name of Sinister. Though he tried to betray me, he must learn that he still has a master. Go now, and find him."   
Caliban nodded his head in fear. Then he looked to his right.   
"Caliban see feathered friend later?"   
"Yes, I promise." A voice from the shadows said coldly.   
Caliban left to accomplish his mission as Archangel stepped out into the light.   
"And why did you bring me here. I've already been your dog of War once. Doesn't make me one of the weak?" Archangel told Apocalypse with loathing.   
"Yes, you have proven yourself weak despite the gifts I gave you. That is why I relinquished the metal wings from your body. However, you will serve another purpose. You will tell me who the Twelve are so that I will be prepared for their coming." Apocalypse paced the floor as he said this to the X-man.   
"What? Don't you have that sandman lackey of yours to tell you who they are?" Archangel crossed his arms over his chest.   
Apocalypse gave Archangel a dark glance. "The Twelve he put upon his wall were minor blobs of human figures that I could not distinguish except for one, the Gatherer. And he was separate from the Twelve. I believe you know him."   
Archangel laughed. "So you come to the weak to find out who the strong are? Or are you really afraid that you are one of the weak?"   
Apocalypse backhanded the X-man, and Archangel reeled from the blow. "Do not tempt me boy. I am in no mood, for I am the strongest. I am not weak to any mutant. Now, you will go to Cable, and then report to me the ones he has gathered."   
Archangel rubbed his chin as he got back up. "I don't care, what you want. I won't betray my friends again."   
Apocalypse gripped Archangel by the throat. "Do not tempt me whelp. You shall be my Hermes, for the mercury rises to its highest point of the game."   
"Fine, as long as you change me back. If it is going to cost my soul, at least give me back my humanity." Archangel barely got out the words.   
Apocalypse smiled. "Very well. I have other methods of culling the weak from the strong, other than with direct physical confrontation."   
Archangel ignored the statement and flew off on his mission. Ozymandias walked up to Apocalypse as he saw the X-man leave.   
"I trust he will follow his mission without warning the others." He looked up to the tall brooding mutant.   
"I care not what he does. All that matters is the survival of the fittest. And the first test begins soon." Apocalypse walked off into the shadows.   
They say all the tests are done and they are ready for the big moment. One of their stooges popped in and reported that The Department H's Weapon X Project in Canada has been dismantled by a mutant in New York. I attempted a smile. I know that's the hero, playing his role. Also, I am privy to a little information on my strange benefactors. It tells me these guys are International. Also, there's another player in the field, as their voices seemed concerned by the news.   
I try to look out but the view isn't that great and all I can see are indiscriminate shadows. I manage to ask them if they've used it before on humans. There is a silent pause then one of them explains that it has been used on chimps. I hear a few chuckles as though it's some type of inside joke with them. There is silence again, and I hear a booming voice say it's time. I prepare myself for the worst. I feel a beam of light scan me at first, nothing happens. I grunt in final acceptance that it didn't work. But, they don't pull me out, so I wait another minute. Another beam comes down upon my skin; I can feel a slight tingle as begins to hit. The sensation is odd especially when I feel my own ears growing back. No pain as the thing completes the restoration of the rest of my body. The laser finishes the job and there is silence once more. I hear the hydraulic hiss as the door to the odd contraption opens, and a raspy voice tells me I can come out. I take my first step and notice no pain or any side effects. They have an assistant grab a mirror, and he brings it over to me while they remain in the shadows. I take a look, and my jaw hangs in total awe. I'm back to normal as though I was never burned. Now, I have a second chance and speaking of which, time to get down to business.   
"I know everything comes with a price. Name yours."   
The one with the raspy voice responded. "We need you to confirm the identity of a weapon. It is very important that you do this. We will give you a device to confirm what we need to know."   
The assistant goes into the shadows and comes back out and hands me the little gizmo. I turn it on and it starts beeping like crazy.   
The raspy voice sounded extremely annoyed. "Turn that off until you reach your objective. The weapon we seek to identify belongs to a mutant from the future. We were given some information you encountered this mutant before you met with your unfortunate accident. We want you to use the device on the weapon, and confirm its identity by the sound of the beep."   
"Fine, I know the routine. I'll complete the mission. I just need some supplies and also one more request. Let me continue my personal business with the mutant after I complete your mission."   
"No, the weapon must remain in tact. You must settle your personal differences later. "   
Okay, the guy seems more interested in the piece rather than the mutant. I'm assuming these guys are from the future, probably some enforcement group. And the mutant has got a weapon, which they may consider too dangerous for this timeline. I just shake my head at the thought of all of this. Oh well, I get my shot at the hero again. That's all Jack Truman needs.   
Irene walked toward the entrance of the safe house to see Domino and Ororo outside. She noticed the expressions on their faces. "What's going on?"   
"Nathan has sent X-Force in search of Caliban, a mutant tracker and missing member of the team." Ororo replied as she walked up to Irene.   
"And you didn't notice it?" Irene looked at Domino who sighed in frustration.   
"We noticed. That's one of the reasons we came here." Domino replied coldly.   
Irene nodded and continued inside.   
"What is the deal with that reporter anyway?" Domino asked Ororo.   
Ororo looked at the woman intently. "She is writing Cable's exploits. And, there is nothing further involved, if that is what you were getting at."   
"Who do you think Cable will pick? I mean there has to be a couple of obvious choices." Domino changed topics.   
"You surprise me with your curiosity, Domino. I have no doubt that Cable would choose his parents, Scott and Jean Summers. They helped him stop Apocalypse in the future." Ororo realized what she had just said.   
"Yeah, the Twelve that are destined to fail. What happens if we do succeed? I mean, obviously Rachel has a stake in this. I think killing Apocalypse will ensure her own future, literally. And Nathan, well, I don't know temporal mechanics but..." Domino stopped her line of thinking.   
Ororo looked down for a moment. "It would mean we lose the Nathan we know and love, to someone else. He would become whatever alternate version is in Rachel's future."   
"Let's make a deal. Nathan is too wrapped up in his mission to think of this. The next time Phoenix Junior rears her head, let's ask her point blank what will happen. And what Cable does in her timeline." Domino looked at Ororo for her reply.   
"I agree. Killing a man, even Apocalypse, for the lesser of two evils does not sit well with me. And, I am curious to know Nathan's "other" future as well." Ororo shook Domino's hand.   
"Come on, let's see what the reporter has to say, if anything." Domino opened the door as Ororo took a big breath.   
"As long as it is brief." Ororo already felt enclosed as she walked in the safe house.   
"No, I will not!"   
They heard Nathan's voice boom, as they picked up their walking pace.   
"Listen, I know how bad his situation is, but I will not use my powers in such a manner. Parker will have to deal with his boss knowing his identity." Nathan noticed Domino and Ororo entering the room.   
"What is going on?" Ororo curiously asked.   
Irene looked at Nathan and shook her head. Nathan just shrugged at the indirect suggestion.   
"Spider-Man's identity has been compromised by the editor of the Daily Bugle. He needs help to wipe the Editor's slate clean." Nathan told her.   
"Irene, although I consider Spider-Man a great ally, I must concur with Cable's decision. He should not use his powers in such a manner, despite the situation." Ororo placed her hand on Irene's shoulder in sympathy.   
"It's not like he's asking to wipe his memory completely, just the one simple thing." Irene pleaded to Cable.   
"It's not as simple as that. I also have to wipe out every memory he is building right now. That would result in a specific block of amnesia. He would eventually figure it all out again." Cable argued.   
Irene sighed, as she seemed wore out by all the recent events. "Well I tried. I'm going to get some sleep for a change. I'll see you two later."   
Ororo looked at Cable with a deep glance. "Nathan, Domino brought up something that I really didn't give much thought about until now. What happens to you and the future if you succeed in your mission?"   
Nathan stared directly into her blue eyes. "I don't know. I never really questioned the outcome of who or what I will become. All that matters is that Apocalypse's reign of terror ends before it can begin."   
"Nathan, you can not accomplish this by killing him. It will make him a martyr for the next one who will take his place. You are doing your best by making everyone here aware of his presence and his power. That is what will stop the horrors of your future."   
Nathan looked down for a moment. "Look, I have thought out all of the ramifications of what may happen. I'm prepared for whatever will come to pass."   
"Even if it is you who replace Apocalypse in the future? Have you not thought of what will become of you if you kill Apocalypse?" Ororo picked up his chin and gazed deep into his eyes.   
"I...Oath. Ororo, I've lost so many people including my wife to him. It's not only my destiny that drives me." Nathan clenched his fist.   
"I know Nathan." She grabbed his arm as he relaxed and reasserted himself.   
"Ororo, I don't want any more blood on my hands. I want to stop this monster here and now. It remains my choice, no matter what." He turned away as Ororo grabbed his arm.   
"Nathan, if that is your decision, then there is something I must confess." She whisked him close to her body and gazed deeply one more time into his eyes.   
"Ororo..." He shook his head and started to push away. He realized he could not as a strong wind kept him close to the woman. But, unknown to the woman also known as Storm, the wind wasn't necessary.   
"As you have decided upon an uncertain future, so will I." With that final statement, she pulled him forward and it was an unrequited love no more. 


End file.
